1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf; and, more particularly, to a target device to be used to simulate a hole for practicing putting and chipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of golf putting devices have been suggested over the years. Many such devices have an edge above ground level that interferes with a rolling golf ball. Some of these devices provide a target hole without such obstructing edge but do not provide a hole or target opening 360.degree. around the target.